


Conjugal Visit

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor visits Samson in his cell and makes the worst decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visit

“Are you sure you should be doing this Inquisitor? What will everyone say if they caught you in the dungeons with your prisoner?”

Dena’s eyes narrowed, she closed the door behind her, letting the key drop just outside the door. It was dark and dank in the dungeon, but she was alone and there was plenty of time until the new shift started and there was another guard posted at the door. 

Samson sat in the dark, his eyes barely visible from where he sat. “I heard your kind’s eyes glow in the dark. I suppose it makes it easier when it comes to fucking your prisoners in their cell.” Samson approaches her, his skin pale, a stark contrast to his dark hair. His face was stern, his eyes were hungry, committing her face to memory. He was dangerous, she never cared for danger, but Samson was different, there was just something that called her to his cell. It was more difficult than she thought to sit and judge him. He was sexy in a way that wasn’t familiar to her.

“Listen Samson, you’re only here because I still have a use for you.” Dena snapped.

“Hahaha, does that use have anything to do with your naked body under mine?” Samson went to grab her. 

She moved to the side, narrowly escaping his grasp. “Who says I’ll be underneath you, General” she scrunched up her nose feigning disgust.

“Oh, the pretty bird wants to sit on her perch I see.” He licked his lips and continued forward. She attempted to move but she found herself pinned up against the wall. “Looks like the little bird is trapped.” he got in close enough to feel her breath on his lips. She tried avoiding his gaze, but it was all a facade. She wanted him to tear her clothes off, she wanted to tear his clothes off. Her body trembled, a little detail that didn’t go unnoticed by the templar. 

“Scared?” Samson pressed even closer, their lips close enough to touch, but neither made the move.

“More like anxious.” Dena began to sweat. Maybe it was the dankness of the dungeon or the heat emanating from their bodies, but she wanted to remove her clothing.

“So, how does your kind fuck?” Samson ran his fingers down the valley between her breasts. The thin layer of fabric between her skin and his fingers wasn’t enough to shield her from the sensation emanating from his fingers. He took a hold of a breast as he questioned her, the irony was not lost on her.

“My kind...” Dena ghosted her lips over Samson’s, “...fucks very well.” Samson felt every word escape her lips. He let out a throaty laugh and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her there by her neck. He tore her shirt off, and claimed her breast with his mouth, his teeth capturing her nipple. 

“Creators.” Dena moaned as he laughed.

“My dear, there are no Creators to hear your prayers.” Samson pressed himself against her, his erection bound by his pants, but still quite pronounced. He removed his arm from her neck letting her relax momentarily, while he worked on her pants, removing them just as quickly as he did her shirt, but with less damage.

“Mmm, no smalls. Is that also an elven thing? Your kind are truly savage. Maybe I should teach you some manners. How to act around your betters.” He removed his pants kicking them and his smalls to the other end of the cell and pushed her down on her knees. “Well come on elf, don’t you know what to do with a cock when you see it?”

Dena glared at him and gripped his cock hard in her hand causing him to hiss in pain. Samson smiled, he had it coming. “I’m totally useless to you if you damage me.” He grunted as his cock slipped into the elf’s mouth, she took all of him in her mouth, his cock reaching her throat.

“Maker.” Samson moaned.

“Maker? There is no Maker to hear your prayers.” She mocked him. She took him back into her mouth, his hand guiding her head down his shaft. He tried taking control, but every time he did she’d dig her nails into his thighs, ultimately it ended up being more of a turn on than a deterrent.

Samson was getting closer to his climax he smiled knowing he was going to spill his seed down the throat of the Inquisitor. Dena pulled away before he got his chance. He growled reaching for her. But she pulled away too quickly. He closed in on her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so her bare chest was pressed up again the bars on the door. He pressed his cock against her ass, teasing her. He parted her legs with his knee and ran it slowly up her thigh letting it brush up against the lips of her sex. She felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. He lowered his hand, letting it slowly make it’s way to her entrance. His rough fingers caressed her lips, while his thumb pressed on her clit. 

“Samson. Ohhh, yes.”

“Is the little birdie singing?” Samson waited for her response.

“Yes.” She could feel him slip in a finger and then another one. His cock pressed on her back as his fingers danced around inside her. She felt the intensity build and she wanted to scream out, but that would bring on unwanted attention. She could feel his teeth pierce her skin as he bit down on her shoulder. She pushed her ass back, the pleasure was unbearable. He removed his fingers and slid them across her lips. “Suck on them, Inquisitor.” Samson was trying to break her resolve with each word, each inflection. She took his fingers in her mouth and danced around his fingers with her tongue.

“Mmm, I taste delicious.” she knew his game and she could play it too. She felt his cock slowly pushing it’s way in between her folds. “Don’t you want a taste General?” Samson spun her around so he could see her face as his fingers plunged into her. She tilted her head back in pleasure. This is what she wanted, an experienced man inside of her. Her wetness dripped down his hand, he had nearly sent her over the edge. He removed his fingers and slowly brought them to his lips, each finger slowly entering his mouth.

“Mmm, child of the forest, you taste as sweet as you look.” Samson stepped closer to her, this time he was looking for a kiss, he had waited for it long enough. To his surprise, Dena seemed to have waited longer. She pulled him in, darting her tongue in his mouth, both of them still tasting her juices. Her hands moved down to his cock and she pumped it as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back to gain access to her neck. He licked the column of her neck and nipped at her jaw.

“No marks, Samson. If we get found out, this can no longer continue.” 

Samson grumbled and pushed her onto the cot near the doors. He climbed on top of her, he removed his shirt, the dusting of hair on his chest adding to his sex appeal. The defined muscle under it was barely visible, but it was quiet easy to feel. He smiled at her as she reached up to run her fingers over each muscle. He readied himself and as soon as he moved in closer, Dena wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him on his back. 

“Remember? The little bird wants to sit on her perch.” Dena had lowered herself onto Samson’s cock, her tight walls gripping him as he entered. Her tightness was almost too much for him to bear. He hadn’t had any release for a while and her teasing only made it worse. She bounced on his cock while he grabbed onto her breasts, his rough hands felt so good on her sensitive nipples. She took a couple of finger in her mouth, sucking on them as she rode him. He may no longer be Corypheus's general, but at that moment he was the Inquisitor's general. Samson lifted her up slightly and pounded her while gripping her hips. She hunched over him, her legs straining from all the squatting that she wasn’t used to. He pulled her in on him, their bodies flush, the hair on his chest tickling her breasts. Their hips rolled against each other. He slowed his moves down, a move that Dena wasn’t content with. 

“Listen old man, you better fuck me like you mean it.” She glared at him, as she waited for his next move. It was now her turn to be flipped but he made sure she was on her stomach when he was on top. He lifted up her ass and plunged his cock deep within as he reached around to play with her clit some more. She bit back her screams of pleasure and even some of pain, trying her best not to alert anyone to her affair.

“Sing for me my canary.” Samson thrust himself deep into her again. Her voice remained as low as it could stay. “I want you to be louder, canary.”

“Samson, I can’t.”

“No, my pretty, you most definitely can.” He pulled out enough to make her think she was in the clear and with one swift move he made her sing. She bit down on her arm trying to muffle as much of it as she could.

“Samson, I swear, if someone comes through those doors.”

He wasn’t listening to her, he was mesmerized by her round ass and her perfect hips. His grip on her hips was rough and left marks, but none would be visible to anyone else. Only her and her prisoner knowing where they were hidden.

“Oh, Creators…” Dena tore into the sheets of the cot as he plowed her. It wasn’t long before he was spilling his seed inside. He stood up for a brief moment before realizing it was a bad idea. He sat on his cot watching Dena get dressed in a hurry.

“Got somewhere important to be Inquisitor? Getting any more prisoners?” Samson pestered.

“I don’t want to linger. So if you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving.” She leaned in for their last kiss of the day, but not their last kiss for a while.

“Maybe I’ll swing by later with something to eat. Maybe some more dessert.” She grabbed the keys and let herself out. She was surprised Samson didn’t try to escape, he knew better, besides he now had a good arrangement going on for the time being.


End file.
